The invention is directed to a cross-country ski binding as defined in the preamble of patent claim 1. Such ski bindings are generally known. The known designs exhibit the drawback that the reaction force of the flexor, which acts between shoe and binding or ski, respectively, exhibits a highly progressive increase as the heel of the shoe is lifted. This progressive increase of the reaction force is unnecessary; on the contrary, it takes up strength and is correspondingly energy-consuming.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a ski binding of the above-specified kind with a flexor in such a way that the reaction force of the flexor increases only slightly over nearly the entire range of action thereof. It is a further object of the invention to minimize the energy consumed by the flexor.